AMANUET
by ISEDRAFT
Summary: “We’re back to square one.” Trowa informed both of his friends. “I’ve checked and rechecked all the information we have gathered but no definite leads have come up.” He leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply. Please do not forget to R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**AMANUET**

Summary:

AU: AC timeline after 196. April AC 197. What's this? An incident that needs answers! A war within their midst! An elusive enemy! The human race is in danger! Where the G-boys are concerned. It's just a ride in the park! Or is it?

Disclaimer: The anime Gundam Wing is not mine. The story and other characters stated are the only things that I considered mine. Hands off please.

Chapter 1 

_**"Q-man do you know where we are?"**_

_**"I don't know." He looked around, and he noticed that there are no doors or windows that will indicate where they are located. The room is painted only in gleaming white. The white room, that's what this place is; he thought to himself.**_

_**"I wonder where are the others?" His companion asked, incidentally hitting him with the edge of his braid, when he flipped it behind his head.**_

_**"Ouch!" He touched his right cheek after the impact. "Duo! Watch it!"**_

_**"Sorry Q!" Duo replied without even remotely remorseful with regards to his behavior. "Where do you think the others went?" He referred back to his earlier question. "I remember we were walking then something went wrong…and….and….poof…we…we.." He stopped when he noticed that there is something definitely wrong. "Quatre watch out!" The floor where he was standing suddenly heaved and wiggled as if something is underneath it. Both of them sprang out of its way and backed out. They noticed that the thing is moving under the floor and seemed looking for something. They noticed that it is like a worm wiggling under the floorboards and walls. They held their breath and kept still so that the thing will not be aggravated, when it suddenly turned and slowly approaches them. The so-called worm picked up speed and Quatre thought this is the end of his life.**_

The alarm blared loudly and Quatre opened his eyes. He looked at the clock and noticed it is already six o'clock in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and got up. He went to the bathroom and executed his morning routine.

Dressed and thirty minutes later, the young man of eighteen, looked again at the mirror to check his appearance. Satisfied, he grabbed his briefcase from a nearby chair and walked out from his hotel room. He walked towards the elevator and waited to reach the designated floor where the meeting will be held. He walked out from the elevator when he reached his floor and traversed the well-lit hallway towards one of the conference rooms located in the tenth floor. He opened the door of the room where the meeting will be held and went in.

"Mr. Winner good morning!" Greeted by a balding man around early forties. The two men approached and shook hands.

"Good morning Mr. Grosvenor." Quatre replied with a smile. "Let's proceed with the task at hand. Shall we?" He offered a chair to the balding man.

"A businessman through and through!" Mr. Grosvenor chuckled while his associates looked on with a polite smile. "Yes..yes…we shall." He sat down and waited for Quatre to take his preferred chair in the conference table. The other occupants of the room followed suit.

"Gentlemen, good morning!" Quatre addressed the businessmen sitted behind the table with a smile. "I've read your proposal and I have a few questions to ask." He placed his briefcase in the table and flipped the lid. He removed the file and placed it in the table. He removed his briefcase from the table and placed it in the floor beside his chair. He focused his attention in the folder in front of him and proceeded to open it. "I noticed that…." Quatre began and the meeting for the day commenced.

Quatre came out of the conference room three hours later. He hurried towards the elevator and punched the G button. He emerged from the elevator and briskly walked towards one of the restaurants that are situated in the ground floor. He approached a restaurant named TASTE BUDS and saw at once the person he is meeting. The person who sat behind the table stood up when Quatre approached him.

"The meeting went well?" He inquired. His Chinese eyes surveyed Quatre with swiftness borne only from military training.

"Never better!" He loosened his tie, sat down and placed his briefcase in the floor beside his chair. "What did you order?" He inquired. "I have not eaten breakfast!"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Admonished his Chinese friend, he too sat down and picked his cup of tea. "You are no longer in war, so indulge yourself a little."

Quatre chuckled and shook his head. "You always surprise me Fei!" He picked up his menu and scanned its contents. "I always thought that you and Heero would never change."

"Hmmphh!" Wufei snorted. He sipped his tea with pleasure and replied, "We are bound to change. Even Heero realized that, given his training."

"And I'm glad." Quatre smiled warmly. "What did you ordered? He asked.

"Their brunch special." He replied.

"You ordered their brunch special?" Quatre raised his eyebrows in an unspoken admonishment.

"I did my usual routine and I forgot the time." He softly snapped at his comrade belied with a ghost of a smile dancing in his lips. "Please order now." He raised his arm and motioned for a waiter.

A waiter acknowledged and approached their table, pen and paper on hand. "What will be your order sir?" He asked Quatre.

"I want to order your brunch special," he told the waiter. "Will it take long?" He added.

"Five minutes sir." The waiter replied.

"Very well." Quatre smiled pleasantly. "I'll wait, and a cup of tea." He handed the waiter the menu and nodded his head. "That will be all, thank you." The waiter left.

He turned his attention back to Wufei and his expression grew serious. "It's been a year." He told him. "Any leads?"

Wufei placed his cup in the table and grew silent for a while. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "None." He told him. "We are left in the dark. Even Heero is clueless." He noticed that Quatre raised his eyebrows. "He told me himself." He reasoned. "Ask him yourself." He defended himself when Quatre's eyebrows rose even higher from astonishment.

"I'll ask Duo instead." He replied. "Even with the changes in his personality, you cannot pry anything from him." He smiled. "Not even a simple greeting." He grinned.

"You cannot drop everything like a hat." Wufei commented. "Even you." He looked at Quatre intently.

"No we can't." Quatre agreed with him. He sighed deeply, "I just hope that we can find the answers we seek before I left to L4." He looked at Wufei hopefully. "We must find closure from what happened." The two of them fell silent, left to their own musings while those around them go on with their daily lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_**We have been walking for a while now Trowa." He spoke, his voice held no expression. "This white room is either endless or we are going in circles." He told his companion.**_

_**Trowa looked around silently and observed the white walls and floor around him. He suddenly stopped and noticed that there is something protruding in the wall. Curious, he approached and touched it. The wall suddenly grabbed him and he struggled. He fought not to be taken in by the thing that had him but he is no match for its strength. Heero jumped to his aide by holding on to him thru his waist. The two of them pulled hard and the thing let go of them suddenly. They fell on the floor with a thud, but with swiftness borne from training, they stood up alert and waiting. The two of them silently stood back to back and scanned the room for the unusual thing that almost caught Trowa. They did not at once notice that it is already in the ceiling on top of them. They looked up and for a split second they stood there, but reflexes kicked in and they jumped out of the way. Just like a knife thru butter, the thing hit the floor without any trace. Both of them looked around and where Heero stood, the thing grabbed him.**_

Thundering applause shook the tent where the last act has performed. The performers received a standing ovation for the presentation they had showed. They bowed once again and went backstage amidst the roar of approval from the crowd.

Trowa went at once to his trailer to change and turned his laptop on. He scanned his messages and deleted them. He went to his small fridge and took out a bottle of soda and sat down facing his laptop. He placed his soda beside his laptop and opened another window in his mail. He typed a message and sent it. When done, he settled back in his chair and closed his eyes. He relaxed and waited for a response when there was a knock in his door. He stood up and opened the door; outside stood his comrades Duo and Heero.

"Yo! Tro!" Duo greeted him. "Hey, it rhymed!" He exclaimed happily.

"Can we come in?" Heero inquired without sparing any glance to his hyper companion.

Trowa just left the door open and stepped inside. Heero went in followed by a happy Duo. Duo closed the door and sat down in one of the chairs pulled by Trowa and sipped the drink his friend offered.

"Aaahhhh..that hits the spot." Sighed Duo happily. "You are addicted to this beverage Tro." He indicated the soda.

"As you've said, it hits the spot." Trawa replied, amused.

"Have you found anything?" Heero asked.

"Geez!" Duo grumbled. "Start at once why don't ya!" Duo crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Heero. "Why can't you start a conversation first like 'Hi, how are you?' or 'Hello'?"

"It's been a year and that tells you something doesn't it?" Heero stated without looking at his braided friend.

"Yeah, I know." Duo replied. "But within friends we must practice pleasantries." He explained in a friendly manner.

"How are you Duo?" Trowa greeted. His eyes glittered with amusement.

"I'm fine, thank you." Smiled Duo; which caused Heero to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm fine Trowa." Heero responded when Trowa glanced his way with an amused expression. "Now let's go to business." He continued glaring at Duo.

"We're back to square one." Trowa informed both of his friends. "I've checked and re-checked all the information we have gathered but no definite leads have come up." He leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply.

"Man, I always hate being left too long in the dark." Duo commented. He fell silent and stared into space.

The three friends stayed silent for a while, deep in thought. They were roused from their musings when Trowa's laptop beeped indicating an incoming message. The three of them leaned forward while Trowa opened the mail. The three of them read the contents of the mail. After reading, Duo let out an expletive. He brushed his bangs away from his face and returned to his seat. He crossed his arms and looked glum.

"This is not the news we want." Trowa stated. "But, this is quite disturbing." He stared at Heero intently and asked. "What does Lady Une want us to do?"

"I have no clue." Heero rubbed his head and sat down. He shook his head and sipped the drink resting in the table. "We may have to face another war." He sighed and took a sip once again. "Those restless politicians are making it hard to maintain peace."

"In my opinion," Duo stated quietly. "She must resign." His statement earned him a glare from both of his friends. "Look, everything might work." He stood up and began pacing. "The PREVENTER organization will still be under control even an interim Vice Foreign Minister will be placed; we are part of it and Lady Une is at the helm. The fact that, Relena is no longer in office may not plunge us into another war. Besides, this new person they've chosen as an Officer In Charge might not be that bad." He threw his hands in the air and paced once again. "Three years is the temporary term of the officer in charge. After that, an election will be held to elect a new Minister." He looked at his friends. "Isn't change a risk?" He reasoned. "It's our endless goal to change for the good of everyone."

"Everything can happen in three years." Heero replied. "But, you are right Duo," he looked at his friend and emphasized. "WE are part of the PREVENTER organization, and we are tasked to maintain peace."

Trowa smiled and shook his head. "I have no doubt that there's more work for us. But, what surprised me more is you've openly agreed with Duo."

Duo grinned at his friend warmly and pats him in the back. "Keep surprising me bro!" He sat down and took a swig of the soda. "That's what life is for, surprises!"

"Quatre and Wufei are here in L2, aren't they?" Heero asked Trowa.

Trowa nodded, "What do you have in mind?" His attention now riveted to the seriousness of Heero's voice. This was also noticed by Duo.

"We have to meet and plan ahead." Heero declared.

"We have to meet Quatre in the hotel where he is staying." Duo told him. "He is so busy with business meetings that he cannot get out from his routine."

"Duo contact Wufei," Heero commanded. "Trowa you must inform Quatre." He looked at both of his friends. "We must meet two days from today at Quatre's hotel room at o' seven hundred."

"Wilco." Duo concurred while Trowa just nodded.

"We have to go now." Heero stood up and his friends followed suit. Trowa opened the door of his trailer and the two stepped out. "See you soon." Heero said quietly before walking away.

"Same here!" Duo told Trowa happily. "Ask Q-man to have the meals ready when we get there!" He hastily walked away to catch up with Heero.

Trowa remained standing beside his door while watching his friend's departed figure. After a few moments he went inside and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The interim Vice Foreign Minister of ESUN is Raisa Jenell Blythe." Lady Une stated. They were all seated in a conference room, one week after the appointment of the temporary vice-foreign minister. "She's eighteen years old andconsidered a genius. I believe that, you all know that and much more." She looked up from the data she just read and surveyed the individuals that occupied the table. She was pleased, that the individuals that surrounded her are efficient, smart and brilliant. "Any questions?"

"She's not a politician." Duo commented. "How can she uphold the duties and responsibilities of a temporary vice-foreign minister?"

"We have a possible puppet in the make." Milliardo Peacecraft stated.

"She was not chosen if she could not handle it." Trowa stated quietly.

"True," Lady Une joined in the deliberation. "But we must not let our guard down, I don't want to wake into a situation where we do not have any control. Besides, the three years that she was given is enough to settle all necessary arrangements needed to elect the new individual to replace Relena. She, too, will continue Relena's work."

"I agree." Wufei stated. "This individual may not have the caliber to implement laws that may risk the lives of innocent civilians. But she may have the common sense to see to it and act accordingly." He crossed his arms across his chest and looked serious. "Our job now is getting harder and harder."

"We have to check, double check our security systems as well as the security of the current ESUN vice-foreign minister." Lady Une informed the occupants of the table. "Also arrange for a security detail." She closed her file and clasped her hands in front of her. "I'm meeting her first thing tomorrow morning so expect something from her." She looked around. "No more questions?" She asked. "Very well then, this meeting is adjourned!"

They all stood up and waited for Lady Une to go out from the room ahead of them. Each wore a grim expression. Most of them thought of the current situation, and each of their thoughts lead to the possibility of an incoming war.

They all walked down into a dimly lit hallway and turned left where a plain white painted single door is only visible. Milliardo Peacecraft approached it and placed his thumb in a small panel where a doorknob should be located. It beeped, clicked and a sound that the door is opened. He pushed it inward and went in. The others followed suit. Inside, the most advanced technology for espionage, data gathering and security for the PREVENTER organizationare located. Monitors were all turned on and are relaying video feeds to those who are in the room telling them of the current status of those working in and out of the building as well as, its surrounding perimeters.

Milliardo Peacecraft approached a table in the far end of the room and threw the documents he held on top of it. He grabbed his chair and sat on it.

The others followed suit, except for Duo and Noin. Duo went towards the small refrigerator located in the other end of the room and took out a bottle of soda. He, too, approached his table and sat down in his chair. Noin, on the other hand, kept on looking at a monitor. She leaned closer and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she noticed someone who just checked in the building.

"Why is she here?" Noin asked to no one in particular. That got the rest of the group in the room to focus their attention on her. Their eyes also strayed in the monitor where she is watching and all of them where quite taken a back at the person they just saw.

"Oh man!" Duo exclaimed. "We have to call security downstairs to secure the place." He pressed a button and saw at once at the monitor the security personnel assigned at the post to answer his call. "Secure sectors five and six." He ordered. "Stay alert." He removed his finger from the button and looked at Heero. "Maybe she came for a visit." A grin slowly works its way along the corners of his mouth.

"Don't start Duo." Wufei admonished. He turned his computer on and began typing. He noticed that Milliardo stood up and went out from the room.

The occupants that were left in the room, stayed silent for a while. Duo shifted from where he sat and took his wallet. He removed a five-dollar bill and placed it on his table. "I bet she came here to see Heero." He announced. "Any takers?" He smiled at everyone and ignored Heero's frosty glare.

"I raise your five to ten that she did not come to visit Heero." Quatre challenged. This instigated a shock to the rest of his comrades. "Well?" He gave an innocent smile that gave Duo the goose bumps.

"I take you on!" Duo accepted the challenge. He placed his bet in the table as well as Quatre. Trowa also placed a bet and just gave a smirk to the rest of his friends.

"Duo pays if he lost." Trowa announced and returned to his table. The others who heard his statement also placed their bets including Heero. Duo just kept silent, but inside he is silently wishing he would win the bet. At that moment, the door opened and Milliardo hurriedly came in. He went to his table and opened his top drawer pulled a file and hurriedly came out. Noin followed him and the rest of them were left again inside the room waiting.

They were not kept waiting for too long, because Noin came back with an unreadable expression. She looked at everyone with such seriousness that each of them has forgotten the bet they just made.

"What happened?" Quatre asked. "What's wrong?" He stole a glance at Heero's direction and noticed his friend's change of demeanor.

"Relena.." Noin began in a small voice. "DID NOT COME HERE TO SEE HEERO!" She pointed a finger to Duo. "You owe us Duo!" She laughed hard and grabbed her sides while she settled in her seat.

The guys did not at once grasped what she just announced. When it did, the others except for Duo laughed. "Duo we won this round!" Wufei stated and he looked at Duo's way. "Pay up."

Duo reached for his wallet again and grumbled. He took some bills and paid his friends. "Remind me not to take you on a bet Q-ball."

"I don't bet a lot Duo." Quatre smiled. "It's fun by the way." He pocketed the winnings he received from Duo.

Duo just waved a hand and started to sip his neglected can of soda. "Why is she here then?" He asked Noin.

"She came to see Lady Une." Noin replied. "We will just wait for Milliardo to come and tell us."

"Or we could just turn the monitor on and listen to them." Duo offered wickedly.

"Lady Une will tell us on time." Heero stated. "No need to do that." He fell silent for a moment then looked at all of them. "Not yet anyway."

With that statement, each of his friends knew what will be done if the current situation will be getting grimmer.

I hope you continue reading LEARA! I really do want to finish this! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

_"The completed ESUN colony will be launching its opening today. Dignitaries from all of the colonies and the moon will attend to witness and celebrate its opening. This colony will be where the ESUN government will be located and will serve as an economic zone. This place will also function as a port to those who will visit earth, as well as, catch transportation to the moon or to designated colonies…."_

Lady Une turned off the television and focused her attention to the mirror in front of her. She fixes her hair and applied the final touches of her make-up. She leaned closer in the mirror and inspected her face once again when a knock sounded in her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Agent Noin ma'am." A voice answered behind the door.

"Come in." She ordered. The door opened and Noin walked into her room.

Lady Une observed her thru the mirror and noticed that she also changed her clothes for the occasion. "Yes Noin? What can I do for you?" She inquired.

"I am interested to know commander if the current ESUN Minister will be arriving alone in her shuttle." She inquired. "We may have to secure her arrival."

"No need." Lady Une replied. "She informed me just this moment that she just arrived." She turned from the mirror and went towards the bed to retrieve her bag. "She is already at the designated place."

"She always surprises me." Noin remarked with a shake of her head. "She has disregarded every security personnel we have recommended." She looked at Une. "I've always wondered time and time again if she has her own bodyguards." She approached a chair and sat down, carefully arranging her dress to lessen the creases. She settled comfortably and folded her hands in her lap.

"I believe, I left you with that assignment lieutenant." Lady Une remarked dryly. She lifted the remote from the dresser and completely turned the television off. "Why are you still surprised? Even the pilots were left hanging as to how she manages to appear at places without any help." She smiled ruefully and shook her head while she arranged her shawl around her shoulders. "I cannot forget that day when they all first met her face to face. Their first impression of her, were-----quite colorful. I bet, Duo told you what happened."

Noin laughed heartily at the reminder. "I was so shocked by the time Duo was finished. Even the other pilots were not all that reserved with their bold descriptions." She stopped to catch her breath and smiled. "It was the first time that a certain individual can solicit emotions from the stoic trio."

"It was the beginning of a budding friendship." Lady Une remarked. She looked at Noin and both of them laughed.

"OR not!" They laughed even louder.

"We will be late," Lady Une reminded her companion, "If we don't get out of here." She moved towards the door and opened it. Lieutenant Noin stood and followed her.

The two walked towards the elevator and waited. When it reached their floor, the doors flew open and revealed its occupants. Lady Une just inclined her head and stepped inside followed by Noin. When the doors closed, the elevator started to move down to the lobby.

"Everything set for this occasion?" Lady Une inquired to no one particular, her demeanor told the occupants otherwise.

"Yes ma'am." Trowa replied. "All are in place and secured."

"Good." Their superior replied. She noticed, in the corner of her eyes, her braided subordinate kept on tugging the sleeves of his tuxedo. "Are you looking forward to this banquet Mister Maxwell?"

"I'm looking forward to be out of it!" He grudgingly replied. "Aside from that, tuxedo's are for penguins! Not for me!"

"Duo!" A platinum blond figure scolded his braided companion. "I'm sorry for his outburst ma'am."

"Don't apologize Mister Winner." Lady Une replied with a smile in her voice. "Besides, we share the same sentiments." She stood up straighter and squared her shoulders when the indicator told her that they are near the lobby. It stopped when it reached the floor, but before the doors opened she turned around and regarded them with a motherly look. "Have fun! This is a party after all." She turned when the doors opened and walked out. The sound of voices from the crowd greeted them. The others were rooted at their spot for a few seconds when they heard Noin cleared her throat.

"Let's get going gentlemen." The lieutenant told them and held out her hand towards Quatre. Quatre took it and led her out of the elevator. The others followed suit.

"Gentlemen! You all look dashing! I must say!" A voice from their left commented. They all stopped and turned their heads and saw Dorothy Catalonia wearing a gold colored gown.

"And it just gotten worse!" Duo muttered harshly. An elbow hit him in the side and he turned towards the man who gave him the nudge. He found it was Trowa and glared. "What did you do that for!"

"Blend in Duo." His friend advised him. He looked towards Dorothy without any expression and just inclined his head. He turned and walked away. Duo followed him without even looking.

The lieutenant and Quatre were left behind with the girl. "What did I do?" She asked the two mockingly.

Quatre noticed the tone behind the question but did not take the bait. "They were just not used to suits." He stated with nonchalance. "How is your flight Miss Catalonia?" He politely asked.

Taking the cue she demurely replied. "It was fine." She started to walk. "The flight was marvelous!" Which caused the two to look at each other with slight annoyance at her forced bravado.

"That's nice!" Noin replied, swallowing bile that might threaten to choke her.

"No problems in checking flights and baggage handling?" Quatre continued with the pretense.

"No problem at all." She waved a hand and arranged her shawl. She noticed someone and changed direction. "See you!" She addressed once again the duo without even looking.

"Not if I can help it!" Noin muttered fiercely. She looked at Quatre. "Hope we don't run into her soon!" She literally dragged Quatre along with her while she kept a look out for Miss Dorothy Catalonia. The two of them didn't notice the figure that just stepped in and they collided. Surprisingly, the figure even in high heels was not thrown hard from the impact. "Ooopppsss! I'm so sorry!" Noin apologized, but stood frozen when she noticed the person she is apologizing.

Quatre, who also noticed her, cannot hold his expression of disdain. "Good evening Minister." He muttered in a low voice.

The Minister just stared at both of them, coolly, without any expression. Even her eyes did not reveal any emotions. She scanned the crowd and noticed no one paid any attention to the little encounter. She just inclined her head to Quatre's greeting and just walked away. She waded in and out of the crowd until she disappeared from sight.

"I cannot believe it!" Noin exclaimed. "Of all people, we have to run into the ice princess!"

"I just don't know, what's in her." Quatre commented. "She sets my teeth to grinding." He looked at Noin and noticed her surprised expression. He smiled apologetically and shrugged. "I was supposed to be a businessman, but with her I have no idea why I react in such a manner." He looked up when he heard the Minister is called to give her speech.

The audience clapped politely and waited when she reached the podium. A hush fell over the crowd when she is standing behind the microphone. The minister took her time looking at her audience as if looking for someone. When she spotted the person, she smiled.

"_Representatives from the moon and colonies, presidents from the nations of Earth, guests, ladies and gentlemen good evening!_" She paused for a second and continued. "_Our struggles to maintain peace is hopefully addressed by building this colony and moving the ESUN government from earth to space. I hope that the action will make the inhabitants of the colonies and the moon realize the sincerity of our efforts to unite the human race. There should be no distinction between us. Whether we are born in earth, the moon, or the colonies. We are all humans. We must forget the reasons why there are those who wished to live in the moon or leave earth to build colonies and live in it. We have to remember that we have the potentials to do what we do best. That is, to discover new things and improve the conditions of our fellow human beings. We also should not alienate each other; instead we have to help each other for the betterment of our future._" She stopped to raise her right hand to stop the applause from her audience. "_What we have built; this colony, is a testament to the goals we want. Peace, prosperity and a future to all of us. The colony is now officially open! Welcome everyone!_" Her speech finished, she turned her attention from going down the stairs. She expertly moved away from the crowd gathering to congratulate her and focused her attention to the person coming towards her. The man who approached her signaled the orchestra and the waltz started playing. He expertly guided her to the dance floor and they danced. Other couples joined them and the party is back to normal.

"She has good taste." A lady clad in an all white gown stated. "Who is he I wonder?" She looked at her lady companion with a sly smile. "Do you still have any connections? She paused with a smile. "You can find out." She leaned closer to whisper. "Maybe you might find out that she's the one who instigated the whole accident so that she can be the next minister of ESUN. A month after being a temporary vice-foreign minister, six months later she is sworn in as the interim ESUN minister. Bold move."

Her companion, who is covered in a gold colored gown, raised her eyebrows in mused expression. "I still have connections." She replied. "So far, information I've gathered, regarding her are either false or there's none at all."

"Dorothy!" The woman in white exclaimed. "Have you lost your touch?" She looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Louise, I just hit an obstacle." She assured her friend. "Do not worry, you will know every teeny detail from me." She smiled smugly and continued to stare at the Minister dancing with her partner.

The Minister with her partner kept on dancing, knowing that the crowd is watching their every move. Her partner noticed her change of mood danced her away from the crowded dance floor. He guided her to a corner near a window.

"It's been two years." Her partner stated. He noticed a waiter coming their way and motioned him to come closer. He took two glasses of punch and offered the other one to the minister. "Well, how are you holding up?" He asked.

"Fine." She replied. "There are ups and downs, but, still manageable." She took a sip and swallowed her drink. "I'm going to be really happy when the new minister will be elected." She looked at the window and stared at the vision of earth. "I miss everyone." She said wistfully. "How are they?"

"Always asking when you will be back." He replied. "After here, there's more work for you out there." He stated in a joking manner.

"At least, probing eyes will not follow me everywhere." She stated. "It's fun doing the work I really want. Not this. I feel like an old woman."

Her partner chuckled. "Yeah! I noticed." He eyed her evening gown and grinned. "Too prim. But, your taste is still exceptional. Your coiffeur is not arranged in your age. You look older, I'm sorry to say."

"Peter!" She playfully slapped him in the arm and laughed. "That's not the right thing to say."

"Hey!" He acted hurt. "I'm just being honest."

"I know." She laughingly replied.

"Have you talked to him yet?" He asked quietly. "Awww! Come on Raje. You promised." He folded his arms across his chest looking at her with an annoyed expression when she did not answer him.

"Soon as I'm able." She replied that annoyed her friend further. "I'm still busy." She explained.

"I know you can get in touch with him even when you are busy." He argued. "The two of you must reconcile. He is your best friend for god sake!" He whispered fiercely. "You cannot replace a true friend." He finished.

"I know what I'm doing." Raje replied with venom. Her expression changed to that of an unemotional mask that her friend knows it well.

"Liza says hello." Peter replied. "My flight leaves two hours from now." He looked at his watch and stared at her. "I implore you Raje, please talk to him. He no longer talks to us. He no longer visits."

"Soon." She gave him a hard stare and took a sip of her punch. It at once softened and she moved closer to give him a kiss in the cheek. She took his hand and grasped it tightly. "Travel safely."

Peter just pursed his lips in a thin line and gave a deep sigh. "Soon. Okay." He waved a finger at her face. "I hold you to that. See you soon."

"Regards to Liza and the children for me." She told him.

"I will." He took her elbow and guided her towards a circle of people talking. "Take care." He walked away.

The circle of people where she headed broke out and Lady Une stepped out. She approached her with stone set features. "Commander, my office at seven a.m. sharp tomorrow. Enjoy your evening." She inclined her head towards Lady Une's companions and walked away.

"The thermometer is back to normal." Sally commented. "I thought we will skate on ice if she stayed much longer."

"Sally!" Relena softly admonished.

"I'm not going to take back what I just said." Sally replied. "I just aptly described the situation."

"She is an enigma." Milliardo Peacecraft stated. The others looked at him strangely. "Have you noticed how she conversed with her dance partner?"

"And how did you noticed that?" Noin looked at him with a distasteful reaction. His sister Relena looked at him the same way.

"If you wish to know more of your opponent you must observe." He calmly instructed. "I noticed that she treats him differently than those of her associates. It tells you something. Don't you think so?" He looked at Heero Yuy.

"I have to look into something." Heero turned and walked away.

"Me too." Wufei told them. He followed Heero.

"We have to go." Quatre hurriedly followed his two comrades. Trowa and Duo followed suit.

Milliardo Peacecraft, Lady Une, Relena Peacecraft, Sally Po, and Lucrezia Noin were all left behind.

"I hope they find some answers." Relena said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The only sound that can be heard inside the conference room is the sound of rustling papers. Each occupant seated behind a conference table is holding a file, and are intent in understanding its contents.

"This is amazing." A distinguished man, wearing a blue suit, complemented.

"If this is followed, everyone will benefit." Another representative stated.

"Mr. Winner, what do you think?" A man in his early thirties asked a young man of twenty.

"It's all legal, comprehensive, and beneficial to all of us." Quatre stated. He flipped another page and scanned its contents. "The time frame, can we all commit?" He asked the other occupants of the room who are older than him.

"If we put our resources together, why not?" Another occupant of the room stated. "This is an opportunity for all of us." He looked at his fellow representatives and continued. "The Minister has given us the door, and all she asked is to give her our trust."

At that moment, a beep sounded. A screen popped out from the end of the table facing all of those seated in a conference table. It flickered once and the face of Vice Foreign Minister Blythe appeared.

"Good evening gentlemen." She greeted. "I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting." She paused for a thought. "I have an unexpected appointment today in Earth. Please send your questions and suggestions to this address." An e-mail address popped out from the screen. Most of the occupants wrote it down, while the others just memorized it. "We will meet again next week. I will let you know what time next week. You'll hear from me soon, good bye." The screen flickered off and it returned to its proper place.

"She doesn't dally around with words, doesn't she?" The man in the blue suit commented.

"No she doesn't. And I'm always taken by surprise that she's a female." Another observed.

"Nonetheless, she knows where to go and what she wants. We have to support her all the way." Another representative told them. "How about we all retire for the day and give the lady our answers?"

An assortment of heads nodded their assent and each walked out of the room talking with one another. Quatre stayed behind and waited. Not for long he heard the voice of his hyper friend, Duo.

"Q-man!" Duo greeted rather loudly. "How did the meeting go?"

"It gone smooth as I expected." Quatre answered softly. "Hi Heero." He softly greeted his other friend.

Heero just nodded his head indicating his fine. But that moment, Duo butted in, imitating Heero. "I'm fine Quatre."

"Duo." Heero warned his braided friend.

"Just three words Heero." Duo looked at his friend crossly. "How hard is it to say 'How are you?' He demanded. "Greeting someone is a start. Geez, lighten up will ya."

Quatre grinned for his hyper friend. "Duo, it takes time." He counseled.

"Time!" Duo exclaimed in mock despair. "Do you know what year it is?" He looked at his stoic friend.

"It's AC 200." Heero replied.

"That's right!" Duo argued. "It's been six years after the wars, I think it's enough time to learn some new habits."

"Let's eat." Quatre diverted the conversation to a much safer topic. And to his relief, Duo took the bait.

"Yeah! Food!" Duo happily rubbed his stomach. "Where to Q? The restaurant?" He looked at his friend.

"No, my room." He replied. They approached an elevator and went in. Quatre punched the button where his floor is located. "We will order, while we wait for Wufei and Trowa." The three fell silent for a second while they waited for the elevator to stop at Quatre's floor. It suddenly stopped at the fifth floor indicating that someone is waiting for a ride. The door opened and it revealed there other two comrades.

"Good, we are all here." Duo happily stated. "We will just wait for the food then after we order."

"What's the emergency?" Heero inquired without any expression.

"We will talk it out in Quatre's quarters." Trowa told him.

Heero turned his head to glance at his other comrade. His Chinese friend's grim expression spoke in volumes and he just nodded in return. The elevator reached their designated floor and they filed out and went to Quatre's room.

When inside, Duo reached at once for the phone and dialed room service. "Hello, room service? We would like to order please."

"Do not forget my tea Duo." Quatre reminded his friend. He placed his briefcase in the bed and went to the closet. He removed his jacket and tie; placed it in the closet. He crossed the room and went to sit in a chair beside Wufei in a table situated near the balcony in his suite.

"Amanuet broke in our system again." Wufei announced.

"The system was breached again?" Quatre looked at Heero's way. He knows that Heero's system is almost perfect. The four of them tested it. "This Amanuet is so good. I thought we covered all areas that may be hacked." Quatre shook his head. "Obviously he found a way."

"What information was taken?" Heero asked.

"Information on how to build a memory extractor." Trowa replied. He looked at his other comrades. "If this Amanuet hand it to one of our potential enemies, our safety might be compromised."

All of them fell silent; each remembered the incident that happened to them two and a half years ago.

"Not just our safety, but everyone is at risk." Wufei stated. "What if they found a way to build a portable unit that can be sold to the black market?" He shook his head. "The repercussions are endless."

"Were there any demands?" Quatre asked.

"None so far." Wufei replied. "But if they have the facilities to reproduce this device. I don't think they need to demand, they just can make money by selling it to the highest bidder."

"But we do not know that yet." Duo piped in. He strolled towards them and sat down. "Twenty minutes." He told Quatre.

Quatre nodded his head in affirmation.

"You should treat this news seriously Maxwell." Wufei scolded him.

"I am treating it with seriousness Wu…" He literally hanged it to annoy his friend. "…Fei. This is the fifth time this Amanuet breached the system." He leaned back and crossed his legs. "So far, nothing came out that those information are being used to build something."

"True." Trowa agreed. "But we have to be in constant alert."

"I agree with Trowa." Heero stated. "We have to design another system once again. This Amanuet is making me mad."

"Awww now." Duo teased his friends. "Are we losing our touch?"

"No we're not!" Heero and Wufei indignantly argued with him. Trowa just remained impassive, but his body language told Duo otherwise. He gulped nervously and let out a soft chuckle.

"When?" He asked softly.

"When we are finished eating." Trowa replied. The others agreed with him wholeheartedly much to Duo's delight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Duo grabbed Quatre as hard as he could when the thing grabbed him. Both of them struggled so hard, but the thing won. It dragged them towards a hole and left them in a dimly lit corridor.**_

_**""Duo are..you..alright?" Quatre asked gasping for air.**_

_**"I'm fine….Q." Duo answered while still laying on the floor, still exhausted from the effort in holding on to Quatre.**_

_**Quatre gingerly stood up. He was still reeling from the effort of struggling from the thing that has grabbed them. He observed his surroundings and noticed that there are still no windows in where they are now located. It's like the opposite of white room. He thought to himself. He stood up straighter and glanced at something that glowed in the distance.**_

_**"Duo, look at that!" He yelled while pointing at the glowing light at a distance. "Let's take a look." He took a step when Duo caught his arm.**_

_**"We must be wary Q?" Duo warned him. "We don't know what it is." He looked at his friend worriedly.**_

_**"Don't worry Duo." He tapped Duo in the shoulder with assurance. "No matter what happens, we watch each others back."**_

_**"Affirmative Q." Both of them looked at the glowing light and started to walk forward.**_

"What have we gathered so far?" Trowa asked his friends. The five of them were busy doing their investigation regarding their hacker; code named Amanuet.

"I have the list here." Duo replied. This earned him surprised looks from his friends. "What?" He asked. "I'm no detective but I know my assignment."

"Just like Sherlock Holmes." Quatre smilingly told Duo.

"Who is Sherlock Holmes?" Duo asked confused.

"He's the character in a classic story that was written in the twentieth century." Quatre informed him.

"I have to read that book someday then." Duo declared. "You have to lend me that book."

"Sure." Quatre smiled.

"Here's the list." He opened a file and printed its contents.

Wufei, who is near at the printer; picked it up. He went to where the others are seated and placed the document in the table.

The document contained the list are as follows:

- Amanuet – male

- First seen AC 197 - incident

- Hacker

- Information stolen

-Neurological enhancement blueprint

- Optic sensory program

- Brainwave disruptor program

- Imaging applicator blueprint

- Memory extractor circuit

- Breached Preventer system five times: Dec AC 198, Mar AC 199, July AC 199, October AC 199. Current April AC 200

- Programs stolen erased from PREVENTER data base and back-up systems

"Well, that is our list." Duo remarked. "Not much to go on though." He leaned back and clasped his hands behind the nape of his neck.

"The answer is somewhere in our memories during our comatose state." Wufei stated. "We've met Amanuet, but he did not talked that much."

"He led us thru to safety." Trowa told them. "What he has done is noble." He fell silent for a moment then crossed his arms across his chest. "But with these hacking to PREVENTER and stealing information are serious." He looked at each of them. "We might have to re-evaluate his motives from the time he led us to safety to what he is doing now."

"Do you think he's the reason why we were subjected to that experiment in the first place?" Quatre asked.

"Probably." Heero replied. "It might be a test, regarding how we react in a virtual world." He looked at Trowa intently. "Or maybe it has to do with mind control. Giving suggestions, distorting reality while we are in a comatose state."

"What I want to know is how did they know we are Gundam pilots?" Duo asked, exasperated.

"While we are in that program, no one asked us that Duo." Quatre remarked. "We just ended up in a place, a white room." His voice suddenly lowered when he remembered the incident.

"That place was so real." Duo told his friends. "When I feel pain, it really felt that I was in pain." He grabbed a pencil and began twirling it in his hand. "If it was a program, it was a good program. You can't tell the difference."

"From our comatose state?" Wufei retorted. "We will think it is really real. We didn't know how we ended up in that laboratory either."

"I think we need to start at the beginning." Heero declared. "Back to the place where it all began." He looked at everyone. "The time we met for our reunion and to the laboratory."

"That place is still standing?" Trowa asked, surprised.

"Yes." Heero replied. "I requested Lady Une to have it under PREVENTER jurisdiction."

"I agree with Heero." Wufei stated. "There might be something that we've missed. Or we've missed talking to someone that might remember how we've been abducted."

"Quatre, are you free next week?" Trowa asked.

"No." Quatre answered. "This new project by the Minister is in a tight schedule. It must be finished by the time the election will be held on Jan AC 202. I'll inform all of you if I can fix my schedule."

"Thanks Q-man." Duo smiled at him appreciatively. "Who knows? Our memories might be triggered by this time round."

"I hope so Duo." Quatre smiled at him.

"Let's arrange everything and meet at the same time and place next week." Declared Heero. The others agreed.

Quatre's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello, this is Quatre."

He listened for a moment, while the others started to gather all the necessary documents and placed it in folders and securing all of them in a briefcase. "I will be on my way. Expect me on the shuttle in thirty minutes." He looked at his watch and looked at his friends. "I have to cancel guys, sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry." Wufei assured him. "Hurry up, you will be late." He held Quatre's briefcase and laptop.

"Thanks! I'm going, see you soon!" Quatre told them and hurried out.

"He's under a lot of stress." Duo pointed out. "I blame the minister." He told his friends wryly. "I'm not all surprised, if she's the reason why the former Minister of ESUN is in coma right now." He looked at his friends. "Convenient, I must say. She became the minister of ESUN after it was declared that the minister is no longer capable holding an office."

"I have nothing to say to that Duo." Heero said. "The Minister does not know how make people get stressed. He remarked sarcastically. "As for the other part, there's no proof that she has a hand in it." He paused for a moment. "As far as the investigation is concerned, no leads that linked her to the minister's accident."

"Tell that to Lady Une." Wufei smirked. "Sally told me, that she is quite convinced that she is responsible for the former minister's accident."

"Let's go." Heero ordered. The others followed him out of the room. "Lady Une expects us to report."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Duo and Quatre reached the glowing light and is surprised that it was floating. Both of them looked at each other. Duo held out his right hand to touch it. He is surprised to find it is cold to the touch. He looked again at Quatre with a surprised expression in his face. Quatre noticed this, also held out his right hand and touch the glowing light.**_

_**"This is strange Duo." Quatre said. "We should feel heat emitting from this light..Ouch!" He hastily removed his hand from the light, as if he was singed from the heat. "When I thought of heat, suddenly it felt hot to the touch." He explained to Duo.**_

_**"Touch it again Q." Duo encouraged. "Don't think it's hot or anything." He told him.**_

_**Quatre listened to his friend. He extended his hand once again to the glowing light letting his mind think its cold. And to his surprise it is cold to the touch. "Do you think this place follow our thoughts?"**_

_**Duo looked at him intently. "Do you think so?" He asked. "We have to try it."**_

_**"Please don't." A voice halted their action. "Please follow me." The voice coaxed them.**_

_**"Who are you!" Duo shouted. "Show yourself!" He and Quatre were alerted in an instant.**_

_**Suddenly, a male figure appeared at about their age. He cautiously approached them. "Just call me Amanuet." He stopped in front of the two of them.**_

_**"What kind of a name is that?" Duo asked him.**_

_**"It's not a name Duo." Quatre told him. "Are you lost just like us?" He asked Amanuet.**_

_**"No." Amanuet replied. "I'm here to guide you to where you should go."**_

_**"Are we dead?" Duo asked. He looked worried and glanced at Quatre.**_

_**"No." Amanuet told him. "Your friends are waiting. Please come with me." He turned and walked away.**_

_**Duo and Quatre just looked at each other. They stood at their spot for a moment then followed Amanuet.**_

_**"They will not listen to me." Amanuet told them. "They told me to find you two first before they will listen to what I say." He kept on walking without looking at them. "Here we are." He stopped at a door and held it opened for his two companions.**_

_**Duo and Quatre stepped inside the room. Their eyes could not believe what they are seeing. Both of them felt elated, they did not stop to hesitate what they are doing. They hugged each of their friends with joy.**_

_**"Guys!" Duo exclaimed with happiness. "Quatre and I were worried."**_

_**"True." Quatre agreed with Duo smiling happily. "We were wondering what happened to all of you."**_

_**"Heero and I were grabbed by this worm-like thing and we ended up in a dimly lit corridor." Trowa told them. "A glowing light appeared out of nowhere and he appeared." He inclined his head at Amanuet who is still standing near the door.**_

_**"It was the same for me." Wufei told them. "The white room, the worm thing, this place and him." His gaze flew towards Amanuet.**_

_**Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero looked at Amanuet for quite a while. Heero moved and approached Amanuet.**_

_**"We will listen to what you have to say now." Heero declared. The others, interested walked closer and stood side by side with each other.**_

_**"Very well." Amanuet paused for a moment to gather some strength. "If you wish to know me, I'm so sorry. My identity will be compromised. The identity that I have given you must suffice. You are all wondering what this place is. It is a virtual program. The white room is where they execute the virtual simulations."**_

_**"How about this place?" Trowa asked. "Is it still part of a virtual simulation?"**_

_**"Yes." Amanuet replied. "This is where they test the programs." He looked at each of them. "This is where you have to start so that you all can go back to each of your consciousness."**_

_**"Consciousness…" Quatre became thoughtful and suddenly stared hard at Amanuet. "Are we in an unconscious state?" He asked.**_

_**"Yes." Amanuet replied. "If the five of you stayed much longer in the white room. You will never wake up."**_

_**"What happens if we totally lost our consciousness?" Wufei asked.**_

_**"Please we must hurry!" Amanuet told them in an urgent tone. "All of you have been here for quiet a long time. If all of you stay much longer, it will be much more dangerous."**_

_**"What will happen to us?" Duo asked.**_

_**"Please hurry!" Amanuet implored.**_

_**"Answer our questions first." Wufei demanded.**_

_**"If I do that, all of you will never wake up." Amanuet replied; annoyed. "Which will it be?"**_

_**"Very well." Heero declared. "We will do as you requested." He looked around. "How do we do this?"**_

_**Amanuet sighed with relief. "Follow me." He motioned for them to follow him.**_

_**"This is quite amazing." Quatre remarked. "All we see, feel and taste felt real." He observed his surroundings with interest.**_

_**"Virtual technology is not that advanced." Heero stated. "It seemed this group have enhanced its capabilities." He stopped at a floating object in front of him. "Look at the detail of this object. It's refined and almost real." He inspected the floating object closely.**_

_**"If this is a virtual program, then we can bend it to what we want." Wufei stated.**_

_**"Yes you can." Amanuet told him. "But, this program is controlled."**_

_**"Not all are bendable to our own thoughts." Trowa replied.**_

_**"You got it." Amanuet looked at him and nodded.**_

_**"Hence, you are here." Quatre stated. He glanced at Amanuet to confirm what he feared.**_

_**Amanuet nodded and they all understood. "How do we get out?"**_

_**"I'll direct you to where you should go." Amanuet told them. "You must trust me. Come, follow me."**_

_**They all followed him and they stopped facing a blank wall. In a blink of an eye a door opened. Amanuet turned and looked at them. "You all have to enter." He gestured towards the door. "Once inside you will find five doors. Each door will bear your name. Open it and step inside."**_

_**"How did you know our names!" Duo asked indignantly.**_

_**"This is a controlled program Maxwell." Wufei told him grimly.**_

_**"We will know once we wake up." Heero told them. "Why there are names in the door?"**_

_**"To prevent switching." Amanuet told them.**_

_**"It figures." Heero replied.**_

_**"I don't want to inhabit your body Maxwell." Wufei declared. "I shudder when I think about it."**_

_**"My body is fit than yours Wu-man!" Duo replied, peeved.**_

_**"Oh yeah!" Wufei faced him with clenched fists. "I'll challenge you to a fight once we get out of here Maxwell!" He shouted.**_

_**"You're on!" Duo shouted his reply. "WU-MAN!" He added to annoy his comrade.**_

_**"Why you!" Wufei angrily extended his arm to grab Duo's braid. Trowa prevented his action by holding onto his clothes.**_

_**"Please!" Quatre implored. "We have to get out of here." He reminded his friends.**_

_**"One question." Trowa asked Amanuet. "Once we get out of here, this will not affect our memories? We will remember everything, even this place?"**_

_**"Yes." Amanuet exasperatingly replied. "Now go!" He added with urgency.**_

_**They all went in the door and found the five doors Amanuet told them about. They looked for their own doors and opened it.**_

_**"See you soon guys!" Duo called and stepped in. A bright light enveloped him and he felt light as if floating.**_

"I cannot believe it, that we were here for three months." Duo observed the empty tubes where they were placed.

"Sally told us that the tubes were already lying down, opened, with us inside." Wufei remarked. He leaned closer to the tubes and scanned it one by one.

"In the report, it stated that there is a camera recording the whole experiment." Quatre said.

"They only found an empty spot where it was mounted." Trowa replied. "The recorded videos from this room were not found."

"They are good at what they do." Heero remarked tonelessly. "According to the report, blood is found splattered in the walls but no bodies were found." He walked to touch the wall as if looking for something. "We are the ones they only found. No other individuals. This Amanuet we've met may be the one who killed and disposed the corpse or corpses."

"Now what?" Duo asked his friends. "We retraced the events that led us here, we still haven't found a clue."

"Not quite." Quatre told Duo. He leaned sideways and went under a table. He removed a covered object. Intrigued, his friends leaned closer to him. He lifted the object and placed it in a table. "I suppose they left a clue for us?"

"We'll find out." Heero said. He watched as Quatre removed the cloth that covered it. It revealed a tightly sealed steel box. "It seems it has to be opened by cracking the correct combination manually." He observed.

"Let's bring it to my apartment." Duo suggested. "I can take a crack at it." He rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"For once, I agree with you Maxwell." Wufei grinned.

"Let's get out of here." Trowa said.

"Let's go." Quatre urged.

They all hurried outside, each felt a sense of elation. They do not want to hope too much for fear of getting disappointed. But experience taught them that they could not give up. Not if the truth is at stake.


	8. Chapter 8

Same disclaimer applies. I'm sorry it took me so long to update my story. Here's chapter eight for your reading pleasure. Do not forget to review! On to the story!

**Chapter 8**

_"The counting is now on-going." A reporter told the viewers. "Results will be announced hopefully tomorrow." He stopped for a pause. "Thanks to the program developed by PREVENTER personnel, votes from the citizens of Earth, moon and colonies are at once processed here in the ESUN colony."_

_"I really appreciated the effort made by our current Minister to suggest this kind of approach." Another reporter commentated. "She made us realize that what was lacking were only communication, extend a hand, and find a solution."_

_"I agree." The first reporter replied. "For three years, she is focused in completing the projects of the previous Minister and implemented improvements to the current government. She also addressed the concerns of those colonies that are situated further from Earth and its surrounding colonies."_

_"There's no Minister like her." The second reporter said. "She gave it a hundred percent."_

Lady Une kept on watching the television with an impassive expression. The door to her office opened and she turned her gaze to the person who entered her room. She turned the television off.

"My nerves are in turmoil." Relena told her. "The race is so close." She reached one of the chairs situated in front of Lady Une's desk and sat down. "I hope this will be over soon. I don't think I can take it. I don't know why I ran for the position." She sighed deeply. "Why did I have to listen to Dorothy?" She asked more to herself.

"Don't worry Relena." Lady Une assured her. "It will be over by tomorrow. Please take a rest."

"This is the first time I actually ran for an office." She told Lady Une. "Before, I was just seen as a figurehead." She shook her head. "I'm surprised at the intensity of the competition." She paused for a thought. "Was it really Ms. Blythe who made the program for this election?"

"Yes she did." Lady Une replied. "It took us by surprise." She smiled at Relena's reaction. "It only shows that we do not know a lot about her." She shifted in her seat for a better position. "We have all the information about her, where she lived, habits, studied, work, who are her friends, co-workers, and associates. But, when she handed us the program she designed and let the guys run a test, it only added to the list of questions of who is Raisa Jenell Blythe."

"How long was the test made?" Relena said. "Duo told me, she gave only a time frame of two months."

"It was hectic, did Duo told you that?" Lady Une said. "Testing the program in a controlled environment like in this colony is simple. The test was completed in two weeks. Our problem is how to process the data from Earth, moon and the colonies. When we searched thru the file she gave us, she also included a file that answered our problem."

"What did you found out?"

"She included a file, along with her program, designs for a communicator relay to address the problem of long distance data processing. It was obvious that she thought of this and the prospective problems that may arise while doing the test."

"I was told that the engineers who looked at her designs for the communicator relay were amazed at how it is advanced."

"The guys studied it and they were also surprised. They are still debating, if she was the one who designed it or she knew someone and asked for their help."

"Noin also told me that the Minister explicitly ordered you that there is no need for others to know where the program and the communicator relay design came from."

"Yes." Lady Une leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Those who were privy to these information were only the pilots, Noin, Milliardo and I."

"She has high regard to all of you then." Relena smiled. "During those three years she's in office, she always demanded all of your attention."

"I've always seen it as a chore." Lady Une admitted sheepishly.

"Because you don't like her." She smiled softly. "It's not a surprise. Noin, Milliardo and the guys also see her that way. And so do I." She added with a blush.

"She delivered what was expected from her and I'm now not sure if the newly elected Minister will continue the work she'd done." She grimaced. "She'd grown on me."

Relena laughed. "Commander, you're the first one to admit that you're beginning to like her."

"I did not say that." She grumbled.

Relena laughed even harder at her. At that moment, the door opened and Dorothy came in. "Relena, you've fallen behind." She said. "The race is now on for Jackson, Farmont, and Patterson."

"That's it for me then." She smiled. "It was an eye-opening experience." She looked up at Dorothy. "You're the best campaign manager I have. Thank you."

"I think my effort is not enough." Dorothy sighed, sat down facing Relena.

"Nevertheless, we made it here." Relena consoled her friend.

Dorothy just waved a hand and smiled. "You're right."

"What will you do after the election Dorothy?" Lady Une asked.

"Go back to my estate and live as a rich female bachelor." She told them airily.

Relena chuckled. "Staying at home and attend parties?" She inquired. "You'll quit politics?"

Dorothy thought for a moment and replied. "We'll see." She smiled at Relena. "I think there's something else that will keep me occupied." She smiled mysteriously.

"I shudder at the thought." Relena looked at her grinning.

"Gossiping is a mean business." Lady Une commented with high eyebrows.

"It is a fruitful venture." Dorothy grinned.

"For you, it would seem." Lady Une shook her head. The phone at her desk rang and she picked it up. "Lady Une speaking."

Dorothy and Relena fell silent and waited patiently for her to finish her call. After a few minutes, she placed the phone back to its cradle. "I think the two of you should go back. All votes are now in. It is now being checked and double checked."

"Tomorrow is the moment of truth." Relena said. She and Dorothy stood up. "We hope to see each other again tomorrow Lady Une."

"Of course." Lady Une stood up and nodded her head. Relena and Dorothy walked out of her office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A chubby figure in high heels walked briskly towards an elevator. With her are four guards, each armed to the teeth. They were the only ones inside the elevator that will take them towards the floor where the Minister is situated. The elevator doors opened and all of them walked out. The hushed voices from those people working in their posts are the only noise that can be heard.

The group approached a door and the only one who went in is the chubby figure in high heels. The door closed and the four guards stood outside the door.

Inside, she approached a figure seated in a chair, reading a book. "Minister." She called softly. "I have the results."

The Minister looked up from the book she is reading. She smiled and squared her shoulders. "Let me have it please." She put down her book and reached for the folder offered to her. "Please instruct everyone not to disturb me." She looked up when she instructed her secretary. "Also call Lady Une, tell her to call me."

"Yes ma'am." Her secretary acknowledged her command. "Can I have a break afterwards?" She asked impishly.

"Michelle, you know it hurts me to see you famished." The Minister told her smiling. "Here." She stood up and went to her mini kitchen and grabbed a bag. "I already addressed your concern. I prepared this for you."

Michelle smiled widely and took the bag from her. "Thanks! That will be all?"

"Yes, that is all."

"I'm going now." Michelle turned in her heels and went out carrying her treat.

The Minister went back to her seat. She placed the folder in front of her and stared at it for a long time.

Finally, she thought. I am going back home. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She placed her hands in the document and smoothen it. I hope the person I'm really vying to win will be the one to make it. She suddenly felt tense and she took a deep sigh to control her nerves. She shook her head and finally decided to open the document. She read its content for quiet some time before closing it with a satisfied smile stamped on her face.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. For a long while she just sat there contemplating. The phone on her desk rang. She let it rang twice before picking it up. "Minister Blythe speaking." She said.

"Minister this is Lady Une." Lady Une's voice emitted from the receiver. "I was advised to call you."

"Yes Commander." She paused for a while. "Please advise the counting team to secure the data they've gathered. No information must leak to the press this evening 'til tomorrow afternoon. I will be announcing the newly elected Minister tomorrow at four in the afternoon." She paused to scribble something in a pad of paper. "Secure the hall during the turn over ceremony after the announcement. I will instruct my aide to send you a copy of the guests. Any questions?"

"How about during the press release?" Lady Une asked.

"I'm thinking of a closed press release conference." The Minister answered. "That way, we can control the onslaught of reporters coming in. I will also include a copy of those reporters who will be attending the conference. The ceremony must be televised live to Earth, moon and the colonies. Anything else?"

"Everything will be ready tomorrow before four in the afternoon." Lady Une acknowledged.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Minister Blythe ended the call and stood up. She went towards the kitchen and poured herself a cup of milk. She drank it with enthusiasm and went back to her desk. She pressed the intercom button in her phone. "Michelle, I have an errand for you."

"I will be there." Michelle responded.

She waited a few moments when her office door opened. Michelle came in with a pen and paper. "Sit down Michi." She instructed her with a smile.

"Thanks Raje." Michelle took a seat and poised to ready herself for the instructions "Ready." She smiled at her boss, expecting.

"Prepare an invitation to all guests during the turn over ceremony as well as invitation to all reporters we only need during the press conference." She looked at Michelle and noticed that her aide is so intent in writing down all her instructions. "Here are the names you will send the invitations." She handed the list to her aide. "This must be sent to everyone by the end of this day. Also send a copy of the list to the commander. That will be all."

Michelle's hand flew from taking notes. "That will be all?" She asked when she finished.

"That will be all." Raisa Jenell Blythe, leaned back in her chair. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Michelle stood up smiling and walked out from the room. Before it closed, the Minister heard her instructing someone to deliver a sandwich and lots of soda. She smiled.

Lady Une placed the phone back to its cradle after the call ended. She pressed a button and her secretary came in. "Advise Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin to come here." She ordered. "Also, advise someone to prepare something to eat."

Her secretary went out to do her bidding. She busied herself in organizing her desk. She placed her documents out of the way and removed her pens and pencils from the table. She placed these, in her drawer. Duo is making a habit of breaking her pencils to pass the time. It did not take her long to wait, when those she advised to come are entering one by one.

They each took a seat with Milliardo and Lucrezia seated in the chairs in the front of her desk. The rest occupied the seats beside Milliardo and Lucrezia.

"I was instructed by the Minister to secure the votes gathered." She informed. "She will be having a press conference by tomorrow afternoon at four. After the conference is the turn over ceremony. She instructed to secure the hall for this event. The ceremony must be televised live." She looked up from her notes. "Clear?"

"Crystal." Duo piped in, smiling. "At last, it will be almost over."

"Do we have to worry about the number of guests?" Trowa asked.

"No need." The commander replied. "She will be sending me a list. Hopefully she will send it by the end of this day."

"The press room and the hall must be ready before four tomorrow afternoon." Milliardo said.

"We must also check the equipments that will be brought by reporters. They must be searched for bugs and bombs." Heero stated.

"Agreed." Wufei said. "We must also advise the police unit to stay alert."

"I'm glad that a PREVENTER police unit was formed." Lucrezia stated. "It made crowd control a little easier to our personnel."

"It helped us focus to the more serious aspects of our job." Trowa stated.

"Amen to that." Duo agreed. The door opened, Lady Une's secretary wheeled in a tray of sandwiches and soda.

"Thank you Miss Devon. Please leave it over here." She directed her secretary. Duo caught her eye and winked. The secretary blushed and smiled. She hastily went out from the room after discreetly glancing at Duo.

"Duo you completely embarrassed her." Wufei told his friend.

"I did not." Duo said indignantly. "Hand me those sandwiches Noin, please?" He asked her.

Lucrezia handed him a sandwich and a soda. She served the whole content of the tray to her friends. When the tray is empty Trowa offered to wheel it out of their way.

"We have to delegate jobs for this event." Milliardo stated. "I want to handle the press conference."

"I will take charge of communications, video and the works." Lucrezia volunteered.

"That leaves security." Heero said. "We will divide it amongst ourselves." He inclined his head towards his three comrades.

Wufei, Duo and Trowa nodded their heads.

"Very well." Lady Une responded. "We have a busy schedule ahead of us. You're all dismissed." She ordered.

The occupants of the room stood up and saluted. She returned the salute and they all piled out of her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Easter everyone!

Sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter for quite a long time! I'm beezzzeee as a bee….. and my muses are not yet awake. Anyway, ON TO THE STORY…Do not forget to review!

**Chapter 10**

"It's been nine months after the election," Lady Une remarked. "So far the new minister is quite holding well." She looked at Noin and lifted her cup of tea.

"True." Noin responded with a twitched of her lips. "But, I cannot forget those edgy days before the elections." She sighed dramatically. "I miss those days." Then she giggled like a schoolgirl.

Lady Une chuckled at the memory. "According to my sources," she placed her cup back at the table. "She's very busy at the museum, translating and handling their books at the same time. "

"That is really like her." Noin smiled. "Paper works." She suddenly looked behind her when footsteps were heard. A messenger fell into view.

"Commander Une," the messenger called and straightened himself to attention. "Minister Eckhart wishes to speak with you."

The commander frowned and she wondered why the minister sent a messenger when he can call her at her own phone. She nodded her head towards the messenger and stood up. "Let's go." She looked at Noin and nodded her head. "I'll brief you when I'm done." She turned and followed the messenger.

Noin looked at her retreating back with a thoughtful expression. She just lifter her cup and continued to sip its contents. She looked at the artificial sky and let the time pass by.

Three hours later, Noin found herself and Millard Peacecraft, listening to the disturbing news from the vice foreign minister.

"We need to tighten the security in this colony." Millard Peacecraft suggested. "We have to cut their vacation short." He added grimly.

"I think they will be very mad at us." Noin sighed. "I can't comprehend the pranks we will endure from Duo's hands." She shuddered. "No stones will be left unturned when shinigami strikes!"

"I don't think they will overact." Commander Une replied. "I think they will be reasonable regarding about this."

Noin and Millard scoffed at her. "Maybe…." Lady Une slowly said. "Anyway, we'll know when the time comes." Millard and Noin looked at each other and just sighed. Millard stood up and focused her attention at the two ladies.

"I'll do the deed of informing them. Good day." He bowed and left.

Millard went to his office and settled himself to his chair. He pressed a button and a portion of the table gave way to reveal a small monitor. Before he could dial it beeped and revealed the stoic face of Trowa Barton. Millard was shocked for a moment, but his momentary relapse was broken when he heard Trowa's voice. "Peacecraft if you're there lift the phone." He commanded in his usual stoic shelf. "Now." Millard frowned. The last word delivered may be just as well being shouted. He received the call. "Peacecraft." He answered.

"We need extraction." He looked behind him. "Now." Trowa then cut the call. Millard just stared at the blank vidscreen. Well…that went well. Millard thought. He dialed again and contacted a shuttle and gave the pilots their destination. He is now intrigued. They have been given two months and they lasted only three weeks. He chuckled at himself. He can't wait to find out. He pressed the button again and the monitor went back to its place. Millard hummed to himself and kept himself busy.

Three days later. Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Heero and Quatre reported back to presented themselves to Preventer headquarters. "You do not need to cut your vacation short." Quartre told his friends testily. "Those girls maybe quite annoying, but we all could have gone back to L4 or find a deserted island to unwind ourselves."

"Quatre." Wufei glared at his friend. "In the span of one week we made just that." He reasoned.

"It has lulled all of us to false sense of security." Trowa replied and glared at the floor.

"I agree." And "Yeah." Duo and Heero replied in unison. "Give me a high five on that one Ro!" Duo extended his left hand for a high five which Heero returned using his right hand.

Quatre sighed deeply. "But your vacation need not be cut off for that." He mumbled quite sadly.

"We're sorry Q." Duo replied. "We can do it again the next time." He smiled brightly at his friend.

"Fine." Quatre replied resignedly. They all went quite and continued to their designated office. Quatre, being a reserved preventer, also has a table in times if his help is needed. He settled in his chair and propped his feet up the table. "I'm dreading the paper works when I go back to L4." He muttered and closed his eyes. Before any of his friends can reply, Lucrezia Noin walked in.

"How was the vacation?" She asked innocently.

All five erupted in a frenzy of glares and mumbled curses. "A…what?" She is not sure if she heard them correctly. "Please tone down." She commanded.

"It's the worst vacation." Duo yelled. While Wufei muttered "Onnas!"

Lucrezia Noin laughed heartily. "You guys bested by a bunch of women?" Then she sobered when five eyes focused on her. "Okay…I think the commander have something that will take all of your minds from your vacation." She turned around. "Commander Une will meet all of us at exactly fourteen hundred." Then she left all of them looking at each other.


End file.
